


Lucky Mycroft

by BleedingBishop



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (I love these guys), Even if he isn't, Harry will never let Merlin become a recluse, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: “Merlin!” The call echoed down the corridor of the halls, and two warm, happy bodies were roughly pulled out of their bubble.“Shit, They’re back.”Merlin's back from his holiday and so it's time for him to join Harry and Eggsy on their weekly evening out. However, no one smiles at their phone like that texting a friend, so maybe Merlin should bring them along too... if only so that Harry could find out who it is... Not that he was being nosy.





	Lucky Mycroft

“Merlin!” The call echoed down the corridor of the halls, and two warm, happy bodies were roughly pulled out of their bubble.

“Shit, They’re back.” The taller (By only a small fraction) quickly sat up from lying on his partner and turned towards the door.

“Spoil sports.” The other grumbled jovially, running his hands down over his date’s chiseled stomach and around his waist to rest gently on his lower back.

“M, we gotta get up.”

“Really? So soon?”

“Yes.”

“I counter with a No, and raise you a slow warm snog under the covers.”

“Very tempting, but the last thing I need is for them to see me in the skuddy; What are they gonna think?”

“Hm, Lucky Mycroft?” He continued pressing kisses under his chin, which turned into a smirk as Merlin’s eyelids fluttered.

“Stop it, get dressed.”

“I was wrong, you’re the spoil sport.”

“Sweetheart, please.”

“Love it when you call me that.”

M pressed another kiss on the hinge of his jaw before letting Merlin go, rolling over to pick up the boxer briefs that were left on the clean floor. Merlin jumped up and threw on his trousers (Ignoring M’s smirk at the lack of pants) and helpfully handed him his shirt and trousers as he pulled on his own shirt.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Wha, One second.” Merlin called out, a perfect impression of someone having just been woken, and not of someone who was currently recovering from a second orgasm and ushering his partner over his unpacked luggage and out of the window.

“Bye, Merlin.” M whispered, and threw his leg out of the window to straddle the sill.

“Ay, Gizza winch.” M smiled and watched Merlin jump over his suitcase to wrestle his tongue into his mouth, the secure palm clasped around the back of his neck as much of an aphrodisiac as any number of dinners or riches. M licked his shiny lips and winked.

“See you soon, my dear.” And pushed out of the window to hop down the now familiar route to the ground. Merlin quickly rubbed his mouth and jumped back over to open the door.

“What’s the problem?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“No problem, I had just heard you got back from Holiday early, what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“But you’re in a strop?”

“I’m not.” Merlin grumbled, opening his door wider to let Harry in.

“You should go out, have some fun.” Harry said over his shoulder, taking Merlin’s head bob as permission to sit on the desk chair.

“I have fun here.”

“I’m not sure how.” Harry said, twisting to look at the desk filled with odd bits of tech.

“That’s not unusual.” Merlin snarked, and felt his lip pull up in a smile as Harry laughed.

“I’m glad you’re back, Merlin.”

“Yeah, me too.” Merlin’s mobile beeped, and Harry watched raptly as he jumped for it.

_On Bus back to Halls, was wondering if you were free to join me for dinner on Saturday. By which I mean would you be amenable to me eating you out for hours on end until we both come dry, and fall into a naked stupor with only the promise of bacon and each other into the morning._

Merlin swallowed. Harry raised his eyebrow. Merlin didn’t notice.

_You’re a poet now?_

_No, but if you wish for me to wax lyrical about how much your arms make me weak, or how your voice behind my ear is the only thing that has ever soothed my racing thoughts, then I shall certainly try._

_Drama King._

_Well I have missed you; No intelligent conversation and a lack of regular orgasms makes me thankful for you._

_Damn romantics._ _Saturday’s fine, Harry’s here g2g._

 _Tell him I said Hello._ Merlin smiled.

“Oh, Now that’s interesting. Who are they?” Harry sat and looked over Merlin’s shoulder, having gotten up to see what had distracted his friend so.

“None of your business.”

“Oh come on, are they nice? Do they study? Do they even know your name?” Harry smiled.

“He’s called M. And that’s all you’re getting until he says otherwise.”

“Ooh, mysterious, why just the letter?”

“Why does he go by Eggsy?” Merlin asked. Harry pouted.

“Fine, I’ll leave it be. For now. But I want to meet him.”

“As I said, When he says so.”

“Great,” Harry nodded and stood, pulling his phone from his trouser pocket and began texting, moving quickly towards the room door “,I’ll text Eggsy and we can have a evening out for all of us next week. I’ll text you when I have booked a table and you can tell M where and when.”

“Did you even listen to me?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“Nope, bye Merlin.” Harry called from the hallway, and Merlin threw himself back onto the bed, waiting for the click of the door to fall close on its own before rolling over and burying his head into M’s pillow. The smell was great but damn, he should still be here.

Stupid Harry and his dedicated friendships.


End file.
